Heart Rate
by Parlev
Summary: El hecho de que mi corazón deje de latir no significa que he dejado de amarte. - AkaKuro


**Advertencias:**

 **Trágedia/ Angst/ Drama/ Lemmon mencionado (No se describe solo se hace mención de el)/ Romance / Recuerdos.**

 **Pareja: AkaKuro. (Akashi x Kuroko)**  
 **Escrito: One shoot.**  
 **Canción: Heart rate. (Usada como inspiración)**  
 **Anime: Kuroko no Basket.**  
 **Autora: Akira Cassie.**

* * *

Miro tu rostro.

¿Por qué lloras?

¿Acaso no prometimos que sonreirías todo el tiempo?

¿Acaso no prometiste guardar esas lágrimas?

¿Eres idiota? ¿O qué?

Te sonrío, pero eso parece ser peor, tu llanto aumenta.

¿Porqué?

No lo comprendo.

Te pido que pares

Te pido un último beso.

Pero tú gritas y sales corriendo de mi habitacion.

¿Acaso no ves que me hieres aún más?

«¿Quién eres?» Gritaste.

Bajo la mirada, mis manos estan entrelazadas, allí, en mi dedo anular descanza el anillo con el que pactamos nuestro amor. Con el que me prometiste amor eterno, con el que sellamos nuestro destino, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro y se depositan con delicadeza en mis labios. El sabor a sal es amargo para mí.

«Idiota» Pienso.

Duermo.

Sueño.

Mis huesos duelen a mitad de la noche y no puedo respirar, mis pulmones estan obstruidos, mi garganga se cierra y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua pidiendo auxilio.

Mis padres se exaltan y llaman a una ambulancia con urgencia. Trato de impedirselos, no quiero volver a ese lugar lleno de depresión y muerte, pero mis condiciones me impiden hacerlo. Te quiero a mi lado.

La ambulancia hace mucho ruido al llegar, alteran la paz de mis vecinos, los alientan a alimentar su morbosidad, deseosos de saber si ya he muerto, un paramédico me brinda el oxigeno del cuál caresco, me toman entre sus brazos como si temieran que fuera a romperme, me enferma esa delicadeza. ¿No saben que ya estoy roto?

¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos? ¿Aquel verando en donde me pediste que escapara contigo? Me llevaste a la playa, jugamos con la arena, nadamos, reímos... Allí fue donde por primera vez hicimos el amor.

Me pregunto si ese árbol donde marcamos nuestro final feliz sigue allí.

El trayecto al hospital es corto y lleno de miseria, mi madre no para de llorar y mi padre trata de ser fuerte por los dos.

Grito.

El dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, el veneno que recorre mis venas, lo quema todo a su paso, me retuerzo y trato de apagar el fuego que quema mi alma y mi voluntad para seguir vivo.

Un hombre me droga para calmar y alejar a la muerte por un instante más.

El mundo somnifero, mi propio mundo de sueños, trata sobre tí.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Por qué no estas conmigo?

Lo prometiste.

Dijiste que no me dejarías, así incluso mi corazón deje de latir, así yo no vuelva a respirar nunca más.

¿Estoy siendo egoísta?

¿Es malo ser solo un poco egoísta cuando estoy a las puertas de la muerte?

Solo necesito sentirte.

Abrazarte

Tocarte.

Besarte.

Verte.

Saber que tú estarás bien cuando yo muera.

Por una última vez, ese es mi único deseo.

Mi corazón muestra grandes fallas, de nuevo, el médico pide una cirugía de emergencía y en poco tiempo estoy dentro del quírofano, estoy siendo conectado a cables y tubos que pretenden salvarme... Aunque tú y yo sabemos que es imposible que yo pueda seguir vivo por más tiempo.

Esa vez...

Mis padres me reprendieron.

Mi padre dijo que había puesto muy nerviosa a mamá, que era inconciente de mi parte irme sin avisar, me castigaron y me pidieron que dejara de verte. Por supuesto nunca lo hice. Te amo. Siempre fue así. Incluso ahora.

¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Ese bello recuerdo es el que quiero llevarme a la tumba, quiero pensar en esa mirada carmesí tan egolatra, ese cabello rojizo tan perfectamente desordenado que hacía que las chicas soltaran suspiros cada que pasabas a su lado, ese porte de Rey... Esa aura de absolutismo... Quiero recordarte todo el tiempo.

Mis libros cayeron sobre tus zapatos y los rayaron. ¿Recuerdas aquellos lentes que usaba? Siempre los odie.

Me gritaste y me dijiste que tendría que pagar por esos zapatos tan costosos, que incluso valían más que mi casa amueblada.

Recuerdo que no paraba de temblar, tartamudeaba y no podía decir una palabra completa por lo asustado que estaba. Te tenía miedo. Creía que era mi fin, mis padres se molestarían conmigo y sería la comidilla de la escuela.

Después me viste.

No perdiste detalle de mi tropiezo, de mi torpeza natural, de mi inestabilidad motríz, me enrrede en mis propios pies y caí sobre tí. Creí que el mundo se venia en mi contra.

¿Sigues guardando esos zapatos?

¿Aquel traje que ensucie con jugo de uva?

Dijiste que fueron mis ojos lo que te cautivaron, lo que hizo que estuvieras locamente enamorado de mi. Jamás creí esa historia, era demasiado vergonzoso escucharla.

Sufro dos paros cardíacos en el transcurso de la operación. Durante dos veces estoy a punto de morir.

Tú robaste mi primer beso.

Fue el momento más ridículo de mi vida.

Dijiste que cerrara los ojos y que me quedara quieto porque limpiarías la mostaza que había en mis mejillas. Inocentemente creí que así sería. Besaste mis labios con tal delicadeza, como una mariposa que se posa en una flor, pero yo era inexperto, así que por inercía te mordí. Tus labios no paraban de sangrar. Me asuste y creí lo peor. Tu reíste y dijiste.

«Las personas no mueren por una mordida en los labios»

Trataste de volver a besarme pero te aleje, no quería provocar un accidente peor.

Al final... la operación falla.

No muero, solo han alargado mi vida unos días más, pero los doctores dicen que mi corazón no soportara más tiempo, si solo fuera lo único malo en mi, un transplante solucionaría el problema pero, por desgracía, tambíen esta el cancer en mi sangre. Las celulas muertas que navegan sin rumbo por mis vías intravenosas, infectando todo a su paso, como el buen virus que son, ahora no solo es la leucemia, se ha extendido hasta mis pulmones, mis huesos, mi estómago... Mi cuerpo.

Soy débil. Siempre lo supe.

La bronquitis que me atacó cuando tenía solo dos meses de nacido y después a los dos años siguientes, la historia se repitio.

Los reumas que atacaron los huesos de mis rodillas a los siete años.

Las constantes visitas al médico.

Mi miopia.

E inclusive el asma.

Todo indicaba que moriría.

Siempre fue así. Una sentencia de muerte prematura, lo tenía tatuado en el cerebro, todo el tiempo pero tú apareciste, en el momento justo, cuando mi cuerpo estaba en su punto más fuerte. Hiciste de mi rutina una bella obra de teatro, alegraste mis días, le diste sentido a todo lo que yo era, era la más hermosa y perfecta historia de amor jamás contada. Solo tú y yo.

El amanecer llega, pintando con sus bellos colores la vida de las personas, sus tintes rosados, blancos, lilas, hacen que todo paresca perfecto y bueno.

Me siento débil. Me siento pequeño y solo.

Mi madre descanza en el sillon, a un lado de mí.

¿Dónde estás?

Quiero gritarte. Pedirte que pases los últimos momentos de esta vida a mi lado.

El día recorre su rutinarío arco, cambiando de escenarios y colores, de sonidos y olores. De personas. De lugares...

Despierto de nuevo en ese día.

Mi cuerpo necesita mucho más descanzo que antes.

Allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta, estas tú, observandome.

Te sonrío, invitandote a entrar.

Lo dudas pero al final accedes.

Te notas más delgado, tienes ojeras, tus ojos estan rojos, tu mirada es turbia. ¿Qué haz hecho contigo? No sufras. No quiero verte sufrir por mi. No quiero que llores por mi muerte por que así tus lágrimas se desperdiciarían y no quiero que nada de tí se desperdicie en una vida que estaba destinada a acabar pronto.

Te pido que te acerques.

Tomas mis manos. Tu temperatura corporal a decendido.

«Quedaté conmigo» Susurro porque mi voz ya no tiene fuerza.

Tomo tu cara y la acerco a la mía. Respiro tu aroma, tu escencia, tu todo. Quiero llevarme hasta el último detalle de tí.

La noche cae poco a poco, en silencio, como si temiera ser descubierta.

«Hazme el amor» Ruego.

Me miras asustado.

«No me pidas eso»

«Solo... Cumple mi última voluntad»

«Tu cuerpo no lo soportaría.»

«Al menos quiero hacerlo antes de morir»

«Tú no vas a morirte, vas a quedarte conmigo siempre, así tenga que amarrarte a la vida para que eso pase, así tenga que obligarte a vivir.»

Río sin fuerza.

«Ojalá fuera tan fácil.»

Te beso, pero ahora eres tú el que me evita.

«Por favor.» Lloro sobre tu hombro.

«No hoy.»

«¿Entonces cuando? ¿Cuando ya no sea capaz de respirar? No seas egoísta»

«El egoísta eres tú.» Gritas. «Solo piensas en ti, ¿Sabes como me siento yo? ¿Sabes lo que estoy sufriendo al verte así? ¿Ver a la persona que amo, morir lentamente? ¿Siendo arrebatada de mis dedos por la enfermedad sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto? ¿Sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo ahora?»

No llores. No lo hagas. Por favor.

La lágrimas se adueñan de tu control, aprietas con fuerza lo dientes y temo que se rompan, tus puños se aprietan tamto que los nudillo se vuelven blancos.

«Seijuuro.» Susurro.

«No te atrevas a decir mi nombre.»

Te acercas de nuevo a mi, me besas con agresión, con posesión, aplastas mi cuerpo contra la cama de hospital, recorres cada territorio de mi piel, cada poro que ya ha sido marcado como tuyo.

El placer recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo a un lado el veneno que me arranca la vida, me abrazas y me haces tuyo de nuevo, acaricias los huesos marcados en mis caderas, las costillas que se cuentan a la perfección por encima de mi piel, la clavicula que parece sobresalir, queriendo escapar de su lugar. Besas cada lugar. Haces de nuevo que toque el cielo estando en el infierno, provocas que mi corazón defectuoso se sienta vivo de nuevo, mi respirar se acelera pero no le tomo mucha atención, no me interesa que mi cuerpo se este despedazando, no si es contigo.

Lloras. Tus lágrimas frías se resbalan por los contornos de mi vientre, escuchas mi corazón y no dejas de acariciarme, diciendo, exigiendo que no te deje solo.

Enredo mis dedos en los mechones sueltos de tu cabello, sedoso y con un ároma único.

«No te vayas, no me dejes.» Pides.

Te sonrío.

«Tonto, jamás haría algo como eso.»

La noche avanza, hay una hermosa luna llena, tan brillante, tan redonda, hace que me sienta feliz. La luz baña la habitacion en donde nos encontramos, tiñe las paredes de un tono plateado partícular. Hay una brisa de aíre templado que se cuela por las ventanas entreabiertas, recorre mi rostro, susurrandome al oído que ya es hora.

Es tarde... Es una bella noche para morir.

«Tetsuya.» Susurras entre sueños. Hace que sonría por que se que sueñas con mi partida de un modo taciturno.

Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y cierro los ojos.

¿Cómo es la muerte?

Mi respiración se hace muy débil, mi corazón late cada vez más lento, con trabajo, ya no tiene fuerzas.

Tiemblo.

No quiero morir.

No quiero alejarme de tí.

Tú... La persona más importante para mí.

Tú... Que hiciste de mi vida algo digno para seguir viviendo.

Tú... Que me enseñaste lo que es amar, lo que es llorar, lo que es reír, lo que es depender de alguien más para sentirte completo.

Tú, el amor de mi vida.

Mis propias lágrimas se desprenden de mis ojos, hacen su recorrido sobre mi rostro y mojan mi cuello. El agua salada que significa el miedo que le tengo a la muerte que lleva años esperandome.

Mi cuerpo se siente líviano, la sangre se hace pesada en mis venas, la sangre que me da muerte me tira hacía abajo, mi mente se nubla, siento como me hundo en un sueño negro, quiero alcanzarte pero parece que estás cada vez más lejos.

Pierdo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, no hay más que obscuridad, pero de alguna forma se que no estoy muerto del todo, trato de aferrarme solo unos segundos más a mi cuerpo o a lo que esta dejandome vivir. Algo me susurra al oído que me deje llevar, que suelte ese soporte al que me agarro con fuerza, que no hay nada que temer.

Tiemblo de nuevo, temeroso de saber que es lo que me espera si me suelto.

De repente esa obscuridad me aplasta, haciendo todo lo posible para que me hunda en el sueño eterno del fin de una vida prestada, mis brazos débiles crujen, temo que se rompan gracias a la presión y peso que están soportando, mi cuerpo paresce que no soportara más de unos pocos segundos.

«Solo un poco más.» Ruego.

Pero la muerte ya no tiene más paciencia conmigo, me exige que le entrege mi vida, desea terminar pronto con todo esto, darle punto final a la persona que vivio bajo el nombre de Kuroko Tetsuya.

«Hasta nunca...Sei.»

Mi último aliento se confunde con las brisas que entran por las ventanas entreabiertas de la habitacion del hospital.

Te amo. Incluso si mi corazón ha dejado de latir, incluso si ya no soy capaz de respirar. Así ha sido siempre y así será por el resto de la eternidad. Incluso ahora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **"Parlev"**


End file.
